Mi Diosa
by Crazy One - Dark Angel
Summary: Ryoma Echizen esta desesperado, ya que tendrá que permanecer 5 días junto a Sakuno Ryuzaki por decisión de sus padres, hay que tener en cuenta que ya con 18 años, sus hormonas están más que desarrolladas… Lemon: RyoSaku - Two-Shot
1. Kiss Me

Mi Diosa

Mi Diosa

En la casa de la familia Echizen, una madre discutía con su hijo menor, Ryoma Echizen, ya que pronto tendrían una visita inesperada para el joven, a el cual le preocupaba la idea de quedarse a solas con la nieta de la entrenadora, ya que con 18 años sus hormonas estaban al tanto de las mujeres…

Estas loca?? – grito un chico de ojos ámbares

No, por?? – cuestiono su madre, mientras terminaba de empacar las cosas en su bolso

Quieres que me quede con Ryuzaki a solas por 5 días?? – pregunto irritado el joven

Ryoma, no exageres, es la chica mas tranquila e inocente que e conocido – dijo Rinko

Justamente!! – volvió a gritar el tenista

Hijo, tranquilo, deje condones en la habitación – aclaro el padre quien acababa de cerrar su bolso

Ryoma miro a su padre en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

ESTAS DE MENTE VIEJO!! – grito nuevamente, mientras le lanzaba un florero

Como si nunca lo hubieras echo… - aclaro el padre

Si, pero nunca con Ryuzaki, a ella la respeto – dijo cabreado Echizen

Respeto??, y eso por que?? – cuestiono el padre

Por que todas son unas rameras menos ella…, pero por que mierda te tengo que dar explicaciones – decía enojado Ryoma

De repente ambos hombres sintieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, cortesía de Rinko…

Ojito con ponerle un dedo a Sakuno, mira que sino te castro!! – hablo firme la mujer, a lo que Ryoma palideció – y en cuanto a ti viejo verde, mas te vale no meter a nuestro hijo en tus estupideces, bastante tengo con un pervertido, como para tener que aguantar a dos!!

p-pero, mujer!! – chillo Nanjiro

Calladito!! – Volvió a retarlo Rinko – y en cuanto a ti pequeño pervertido cuidadito con lo que haces a Sakuno

Luego de decir esas palabras se retiro de la habitación con su bolso y llevándose a su marido de la oreja…

Luego de que sus padres se marcharan se sentó en el sillón del living a esperar a Ryuzaki mientras pensaba en como controlarse, sabia que tenia cierta debilidad con la chica, tal vez estaba enamorado, pero como buen orgullo Echizen, es algo que no diría jamás, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa, al escucharlo Ryoma se puso blanco, al mismo tiempo de que sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

Se dirigió a la puerta con lentitud y desconfianza, a decir verdad Ryuzaki se había echo una persona muy importante en su vida, se había convertido en su mejor amiga luego de volver de EE.UU, era la única persona a la cual le contaba todo, igual que ella a el, pero justamente fue por esa confianza por la cual nunca la había tocado, tenia miedo de perder su confianza y amistad al querer formar una relación, además siempre pensó que desde que el se fue había dejado de amarlo, al volver se llevo la sorpresa de ver a Sakuno como la chica mas popular y hermosa de todas, aunque su timidez, inocencia y torpeza no habían cambiado, eso fue lo que mas le alegro, el saber que su Sakuno no había sido ensuciada por nadie…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando ser lo mas natural posible, al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Hola Ryoma-kun!! – exclamo sonriente la chica manteniendo su sonrojo en las mejillas

Hola Sakuno… - saludo el príncipe, quien al mismo tiempo la dejaba pasar observando sus buenas curvas

Cuando Sakuno paso por al lado del príncipe le beso la mejilla, fue un beso inocente, pero demasiado para Ryoma, quien cerro de un portazo la puerta por el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir…

Sakuno llevaba puesta una pollera negra cortita, la cual era acompañada por una cadena como cinturón, en la parte de arriba llevaba un top blanco, el cual dejaba ver un hermoso pearcing en su ombligo, tenia demás una campera de jean negro abierta, en sus pies tenia unas botas largas color blanco, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza al costado, y estaba levemente maquillada con un rimel y brillo en los labios…

La apariencia de la joven dejo anonadado a Ryoma, quien no podía quitar la vista de ella y su pronunciado escote, debía admitir que para tener 18 años era realmente una "Diosa", mientras tanto Sakuno estaba fuertemente sonrojada por la penetrante mirada del ojiambar…

Ryoma-kun, es-estoy mal?? – cuestiono temerosa la chica

Eh??, n-no Sakuno, c-como se te ocurre pensar eso?? – pregunto mientras intentaba desviar sus ojos de la dulce Ryuzaki

Que bueno, quería pedirte un favor Ryo-ryoma… - dijo Sakuno

Dime?? – pregunto nuevamente

Me podrías ayudar con la tarea de ingles?? – cuestiono tranquila

Con eso y mucho mas – pensó Echizen, para luego darse cuenta de lo pensado y mover negativamente la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente

Y, me ayudaras?? – repitió Sakuno, al ver la cara de confusión en Ryoma

S-si, lo siento, me distraje – dijo yendo hacia el sillón – ven, la haremos aquí, dale??

De acuerdo – sonrió la joven

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde haciendo la tarea, cosa no muy tranquilizante para Ryoma, ya que su cercanía era demasiada para sus hormonas, además de que por culpa de los inocentes movimientos de Sakuno su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas, su mirada estaba clavada en los rosados y entre abiertos labios de Sakuno, la cual le iba respondiendo las preguntas que Ryoma le hacia, ya que estaban practicando el oral…

Muy bien, ahora dime como se dice "Cántame" – dijo Ryoma esperando su respuesta

Creo que era "Sing To Me" – respondió la pelirrojisa

Bien, dime "Mírame" – volvió a preguntar mientras miraba sus ojos

Era "Look At Me", creo… - dijo confundida sin notar la persistente mirada de Ryoma

Muy bien, ahora dime "Escúchame" – pronuncio mientras sus ojos miraban sus hermosos labios

"Listen To Me" – respondió sonriente mirándolo a los ojos

Ryoma sonrió arrogante, ya que esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su próxima pregunta…

Y "Bésame"?? – pregunto mientras no apartaba la vista de sus labios

Eh??, "Kiss Me"?? – dijo mirándolo confundida

Perfect! – sentencio Ryoma para luego apoderarse de los labios de su princesa, la cual no sabia como responder…

Continuara…


	2. Pearcing

Sakuno no sabia si responder o no, estaba completamente en shock

Sakuno no sabia si responder o no, estaba completamente en shock. Mientras Sakuno luchaba con sus pensamientos, Ryoma esperaba su respuesta sin presionarla ni apurarla…

Cuando el tenista se estaba por separar al pensar que había cometido un error sintió los calidos brazos de Sakuno rodear su cuello y como lentamente entre abría sus labios para darle permiso a Ryoma para continuar. Entendiendo el gesto de la joven el príncipe adentro su lengua en la dulce boca para luego crear una danza entre sus lenguas saciándose el uno del otro…

Por falta de aire Sakuno corto el beso sin soltar a Ryoma para mirarlo a los ojos mientras buscaba aire para continuar…

Ryo-Ryoma-kun – exclamo apenada

Hmp – pronuncio el chico para volver a apoderarse de la tentadora boca de Sakuno

Esta vez Sakuno no dudo y le respondió con dulzura el beso que Ryoma intensificaba cada vez más. Mientras el beso se intensificaba, el tenista acariciaba la espalda de la chica, para después meter una mano por debajo de la campera y lograr sacársela, dejándola así con el top blanco, el cual tenía un pronunciado escote que volvía loco a Ryoma…

El príncipe abandono sus labios para dirigirse a su fino cuello el cual desprendía un suave olor a jazmines. Sakuno no se quedo atrás y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa negra que Ryoma llevaba puesta, él sonrió para si al ver que de a poco su princesa estaba tomando confianza…

Observando el lugar el príncipe decidió alzar a Sakuno en brazos la cual por acto de reflejo se agarro de su cuello y con sus piernas se sujeto de la cintura del chico.

Subieron las escaleras besándose con una pasión única, al llegar al cuarto Ryoma la recostó suavemente en la cama, y antes de posicionarse sobre ella se quito la camisa que ya le empezaba a estorbar, luego se recostó encima de Sakuno sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos, los cuales descansaban a cada lado de la chica.

La miro fijo para luego volver a besar su blanco cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, succionando su piel y lamiendo cada rincón de este, ante cada acción echa por él, Sakuno se estremecía y daba pequeños suspiros que a Ryoma lo fascinaban, pero su dulce tarea fue interrumpida por la voz de su Princesa…

Ryoma…, este cu-cuarto es… - pero no termino de hablar ya que el la interrumpió

El de mis padres,…es mas cómodo – respondió tranquilo para luego preguntar – te molesta??

Eh??...e-eto…n-no Ryoma-kun, no me molesta – dijo en un tartamudeo por las fogosas lamidas y mordiscos que Ryoma le estaba proporcionando en su cuello

Sakuno enredo sus dedos en los verdosos cabellos de Echizen, el cual se estremeció ante este contacto, luego volvió a escucharla hablar…

Yo,…t-tengo mi-miedo Ryoma-kun – confeso Sakuno

Ryoma subió su vista para mirarla a los ojos…

Me tienes miedo a mi?? – pregunto extrañado

N-no, es que, y-yo no se… - tartamudeo Sakuno sin saber que decir

Es…, por lo que dicen en la escuela?? – pregunto un poco molesto

Es que, escuche q-que no eres bueno con ninguna, que solo las usas p-por placer, y…, yo, no quiero ser una mas del montón – dijo, dejando que unas escurridizas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos

Ryoma no respondió, simplemente la miro y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, para luego abrazarla y decirle…

Es verdad, yo no trato bien a ninguna, por que ninguna es importante, tampoco dejo que me acaricien y jamás bese a ninguna, siempre empiezo desde el cuello – hizo una pausa para después continuar – pero, tú eres diferente

Di-diferente?? – pregunto Sakuno sin entender

Hmp, tu no eres como las demás, eres pura, yo jamás te usaría Sakuno… - exclamo el príncipe para volver a besarla en los labios

Sakuno respondió gustosa, y esta vez fue ella la que lo intensifico, sorprendiendo a Ryoma, quien tampoco quedo atrás, las manos de Ryoma se repartieron por el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con su cabello…

El beso apasionado que Sakuno le había dado se había convertido en pura pasión y lujuria. El tenista volvió a bajar hacia su cuello, deleitándose con cada rincón de este, comenzó a quitarle su top blanco dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos cubiertos por un sostén celeste claro. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, al ver como Ryoma no le quitaba la vista de encima…

Embelezado por la vista, Ryoma empezó a besar el nacimiento de estos, con dulzura para no asustarla, tenia que acordarse de que se estaba acostando con su Sakuno Ryuzaki, no con una cualquiera. La muchacha también comenzó a participara de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que decidió acariciar su torso de una manera muy sensual, provocando varios suspiros de parte de Ryoma…

El tenista mientras le proporcionaba las dulces caricias; con sus manos fue hasta la pollera de Sakuno, bajándola lentamente y levantándole la cadera para poder sacársela del todo, una vez logrado dejo de besarla para asombrarse con el semidesnudo cuerpo de Ryuzaki…

Ryoma-kun… - dijo avergonzada por la penetrante mirada del chico

Hermosa – dijo mas para si mismo que para ella

Paso su mano por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar al broche del sujetador, al desabrocharlo, se lo saco por completo con ayuda de ella, ahí si que se quedo boquiabierto, su belleza era tal, que asustaba, unos senos perfectos, no chicos, pero tampoco grandes, culminados en un suave botón rosado, erizado por la excitación…

Sakuno se tapo con un brazo su pecho por el profundo mirar del chico, ante esto Ryoma salio de su transe y frunció el seño, en señal de molestia, por haberle tapado la excelente vista, luego la miro para decir – Por que te tapas??

Me da pena Ryoma-kun, es la primera vez que un chico me ve desnuda – explico ruborizada

Me siento alagado, además voy a ser el único que pueda verte así – sentencio para luego apoderarse de sus labios y llamar su atención

Ella por reflejo abrazo su cuello, liberando así sus senos para suerte de Ryoma, quien no desperdicio esa oportunidad para trazar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, para luego seguir, al llegar a la cima dio un lametazo casi animal, lo que provoco gritar a Sakuno su nombre en un fuerte gemido…

Después se apodero de sus senos completamente, mientras uno era atendido por su boca, el otro era apretado por su pervertida mano, Sakuno mientras tanto suspiraba y gemía entrecortado por las intensas lamidas y mordidas que le proporcionaba Ryoma, decidió darle placer también, debía devolverle el "favor" que él le estaba haciendo…

Así que dirigió una escurridiza mano, abandonando su cuello, para ir a la hebilla del pantalón, Ryoma sonrió sobre su piel al saber lo que Sakuno pretendía, muriéndose de vergüenza, logro desabrochar su pantalón para adentrar una mano, para sorpresa de ella, su miembro estaba totalmente tensado, comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre el bóxer…

Lento y suave, ya que no tenia experiencia alguna en el tema, pensó en adentrar la mano en el bóxer del muchacho, pero dudo, y si a Ryoma no le gustaba??, el le había dicho que no dejaba que nadie lo acaricie, tal vez no le gustaban sus caricias, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una agitada respiración que comenzó a notar en el valle entre sus pechos, ¡Era Ryoma!...

Ry-ryoma, estas b-bien?? – pregunto Sakuno

Me-mejor que nun-nunca – dijo agitado y entrecortado – ahh!!..., Sa-sakuno, hazlo!! – si debía rogarle, lo haría!!

Ella no entendió al principio, pero luego sabiendo a lo que se refería se sonrojo fuertemente, para luego adentrar su mano al bóxer y comenzar a provocarle a Ryoma un intenso placer, él comenzó a gemir roncamente en el cuello de Sakuno, al sentir la suave mano de la chica, luego de un rato de haber dejado que la acaricie la aparto antes de correrse…

Subió su mirada para encontrar en los ojos de Sakuno un brillo especial, a que se debía eso??, el no lo sabia, pero le sonrió para luego besarla intensamente, ahora el que debía devolver el "favor" era él, así que mientras la besaba se quito el pantalón que Sakuno había desabrochado quedando solamente con el bóxer negro. Luego descendió con sus besos hasta su vientre, en donde encontró algo muy entretenido, el pearcing de plata, sonrió para después comenzar a jugar con este por medio de su lengua…

Lo mordía, lo lamía, hacia círculos alrededor de este con la lengua, lo jalaba, pero paro al escuchar la suave risa de Sakuno, levanto la vista y la vio, hermosa, sonrojada, con todo su pelo esparcido por la rosa almohada y con un leve sudor en su cuerpo, lo que provocaba que su piel brillara ante la tenue luz del velador, además desprendía el dulce olor a jazmines…

Diablos!!, se veía tan endemoniadamente apetecible, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacia ver tan inocente, tan pura, eso le provocaba el deseo de protegerla, de que sea de el. Para Ryoma, Sakuno era su muñeca de cristal, era tan pequeña, su cintura tan estrecha…

Como era posible que sea así, teniendo 18 años!!, era una locura!!, alguien tenia que mostrarle que la vida no era de color rosa, quería hacerla suya, si, era su deseo mas profundo en ese momento, dios era la primera vez que se acostaba con una virgen!!, el saber que nadie la había tocado, que era solamente de él, eso lo llenaba de una felicidad inmensa, Sakuno Ryuzaki, es y será siempre de Ryoma Echizen…

Sucede algo?? – pregunto, al escuchar su risa

Cosquillas…, s-solo eso – respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa, de esas que lo derretían – eres muy dulce Ryoma

Ryoma la miro sorprendido, él dulce??, intenso, puede ser, frió, obviamente, parco, también, pero dulce??, no…, pero con Sakuno lo estaba siendo inconcientemente, tal vez con ella era un Ryoma diferente, un Ryoma dulce y sincero, sonaba raro decirlo, pero así era…

Volvió a su tarea, ese endemoniado pearcing lo estaba volvió loco, luego de un rato se aburrió de el, llevo sus manos a las bragas celestes de su princesa, las deslizo por sus piernas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, la recorrió con la mirada, ella le acaricio la mejilla con una mano, la miro un segundo para mostrar una sonrisa al estilo Echizen en el rostro.

Luego descendió hasta la dulce cavidad de Sakuno, en un camino de besos, al llegar allí noto que estaba un poco húmeda…

Sakuno, sabes lo que es el sexo oral?? – pregunto mientras besaba cada vez mas cerca de la zona intima de la chica

S-si, eso creo, po… - pero antes de poder preguntarse el por que, lanzo un fuerte gemido, al sentir la traviesa lengua de Ryoma adentrarse en su estrecha cavidad con vehemencia…

Ahhhhhhh!!...Ryoma-kunnnn!! – gimió la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba las sabanas con sus manos

Instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza del chico, alentándolo a seguir, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y no dejaba de gemir. Luego de un rato Ryoma la libero de su "tortura" al sentir como sus paredes se contraían y su humedad aumentaba, dando permiso a un gemido de Sakuno el cual anuncio su primer orgasmo…

Se acerco a ella para verla en el estado en el cual la había dejado, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, y su boca entreabierta buscaba aire continuamente. En sus ojos rojizos se podía observar lujuria desbocada. Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa dulce…

Eres malo, Ryoma-kun… - dijo la chica

Hmp, pero así me quieres – dijo él, dios si lo quería, lo amaba

Ryoma beso su frente, luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja para después mirarla nuevamente, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella lo miro y se acerco a el besándolo empalagosamente, volvió a recostarse y asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para seguir…

El príncipe entendió el gesto y se saco el bóxer, los cuales ya le molestaban bastante, una vez libre de ellos, se acomodo entre sus piernas para luego dar una embestida fuerte, profunda pero sobre todo demandante, llevándose la virginidad de la chica, la cual gimió fuertemente por el dolor provocado al perder su inocencia…

Sakuno dejo que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, las cuales fueron rápidamente limpiadas por Ryoma, quien le besaba y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, para así disipara su dolor…

Tranquila, ya pasara – dijo mientras le sacaba las lagrimas y acariciaba su mejilla – no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres

Ryoma se estaba muriendo por dentro, quería moverse ya, pero sabia que ella aun no estaba lista, por ella esperaría, por que ella era la chica que el…, que el amaba…

Luego de un rato, Sakuno sintió un liquido bajar de su intimidad, eso la asusto un poco y miro a Ryoma con sorpresa, este la beso tiernamente en los labios…

Es normal, no te preocupes – dijo tranquilo, espero un poco mas y pregunto – estas lista??

S-si… - respondió aun un poco adolorida, pero sabía las ganas que Ryoma tenia por empezar a embestirla

Empezó con movimientos leves, pero algo no le gusto, el rostro de Sakuno el cual demostraba un poco de molestia, por lo que se le ocurrió algo…

Abrázame – dijo Ryoma – abrázame Sakuno – volvió a repetir

Y eso hizo ella, los movimientos para suerte de él iban aumentando, ya que Sakuno empezó a suspirar de placer. El vaivén de sus caderas era cada vez mas intenso, pero se hicieron mas intensas cuando Sakuno rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Ryoma, provocando mas su cercanía y penetración, Ryoma gimió fuerte ante esto, el sentirse tan adentro de Sakuno era una sensación demasiado placentera, jamás lo había sentido con nadie…

Si, definitivamente, ella estaba echa para él, sus cuerpos se unían de una manera increíble, formaban uno solo.

Sakuno besaba el cuello del tensita mientras era fuertemente embestida, mientras Ryoma escondía su rostro en el cuello de Sakuno mientras lo mordía a gusto.

Gemidos invadían la habitación, roncos y suaves…

Ryoma-kun!! – gimió Sakuno, y eso pareció excitarlo aun mas

Ahh!! Sakuno – gimió fuerte el chico

El fin de la cúpula de amor de la pareja se acercaba, Ryoma lo sabia, bajo la velocidad de las embestidas para que sean mas profundas y placenteras, y ahí sintió como la intimidad de Sakuno se contraía de una manera maravillosa para él, aprisionando su miembro fuertemente, dándole unas contracciones demasiado placenteras, un gemido fuerte salio de sus labios, ella mientras tanto gemía por haber llegado al clímax…

El príncipe dio unas cuantas embestidas mas, para luego llegar al clímax y reprimir su fuerte gemido en los labios de su amante, los cuales le respondieron deseosos y desesperados.

Termino dentro de ella, sujetándola de la cintura para que nada de él escapara…

Ella acariciaba su cabeza, mientras a bocanadas buscaba aire, el descansaba apoyado en el pecho de ella, cuidadosamente salio de la chica, posicionándose a su lado para luego taparlos a ambos con una suave sabana blanca, la acerco a su peco abrazándola fuertemente, ella besaba su pecho dulcemente, mientras lo abrazaba, entrelazando sus manos en su espalda…

Después acuérdate de tomar la pastilla, no usamos protección – dijo recordando le que su padre le había dicho

Gracias – exclamo ella, al ver la preocupación de Ryoma

Sakuno, por que la entrenadora te dejo acá?? – pregunto mientras abrazaba su cintura

Tenia que ir hasta Okinawa a buscar nuevos jugadores de tenis – respondió tranquila

Hmp – pronuncio Ryoma acariciando sus cabellos rojizos

Y tus padres??, por que se fueron?? – pregunto Sakuno

Dentro de un mes, debo volver a Estados Unidos – dijo esperando la reacción de la chica, a la cual se le congelo el corazón – fueron a preparar todo para mi estadía allá

P-por cuanto t-tiempo t-te vas?? – pregunto temerosa

Un año, o un poco más – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno no hablo, solo reprimió sus lagrimas, para no ser débil frente a Ryoma, de un momento a otro Ryoma dejo de acariciar sus cabellos, sujeto su cara con su mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos…

Quieres venir conmigo?? – pregunto él, con un toque de esperanza en su voz

S-si!! – exclamo ella para luego abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar de felicidad

Ryoma correspondió el abrazo, y sonrió sincero y feliz, la separo de él para besarla apasionadamente, a lo que ella respondió gustosa…

Entonces, tendremos que avisarle a mi padre que me reserve una habitación con cama matrimonial – dijo sonriendo al estilo Echizen

Ella solo sonrió para luego asentir y acariciarlo dulcemente, volvió a besarlo en los labios y se acomodo en su pecho, para quedar profundamente dormida junto a él, quien también se durmió abrazando a la joven, la cual hoy en dia es toda una mujer, una mujer que lleva el apellido Echizen…

Fin nn


End file.
